Unreliable Narrators
by bounceeffortandsnark
Summary: Having had enough of all the gossip and speculation about their relationship, Beck and Jade decide to take control of their narrative. And if what they lead people to believe isn't entirely true, then that's just part of the fun.


**A/N: So, I adore missing moments type fics, but I feel like everything that can be done has been done. Also, Every Story Is A Love Story is just little moments between them without any real plot, so I didn't want to do another fic like that, at least not at the same time. So, without further ado, here is Unreliable Narrators. This may have more chapters but I'm not sure, so at the moment I'm going to mark this as complete. Hope you like it! Remember to review!**

Jade dropped her bag by the door and walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Beck followed her in and hopped up to sit on the counter next to the coffee machine.

'Really, Jade, _more_ coffee?' Kevin asked as he walked through the living room towards Jade and his son.

'It's been a _long_ day.' Jade didn't meet Kevin's eyes, she still found it hard to look at him. His stitches had come out last week, but his arms were still scratched and scarred.

'What did Tori do this time?' Kevin teased. Behind Jade's back, Beck widened his eyes, making a cutting motion at his neck. His dad looked at him curiously, but didn't do anything to steer Jade away from her rant.

As the coffee machine worked its magic, Jade turned to look at Kevin, leaning back against Beck's legs. 'She stupidly let Robbie do a piece on her skin problems!'

'What?'

Beck rolled his eyes, running his hands through his girlfriend's hair to soothe her, he calmly explained to his confused father. 'Robbie was about to get kicked off The Slap when Tori gave him the idea to start a gossip blog. Now he's pestering all of us, and sending his little minions around to film us _all the time_.'

'And it's super popular, so everyone at school has seen me whining about eating tuna for lunch and not showering last night!' Jade screeched. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. 'I can never show my face in school again.'

'It's not that bad, babe,' Beck tried to placate her. 'By tomorrow there'll be new gossip for them to obsess over.'

'Yeah, and it'll invariably be about us! And since everyone thinks we screwed in the back of the movie theatre, it'll probably be that I'm pregnant!' Jade ranted.

Deciding it was better to just distract Jade than question this latest drama further, Kevin interjected. 'So, it's been a few weeks since we've hung out together, your mom and I were thinking we could do board games or something tonight. What do you guys think?' he asked.

'Um…' Jade looked up at Beck, her eyes begging for an escape.

'Sounds great! After dinner?' There was no way he had misinterpreted, he was doing this on purpose.

'We'll be in the RV.' Jade grabbed Beck's hand, dragging him behind her until they were finally alone.

'What the hell was that?' Jade snapped.

'This is getting ridiculous! You've been avoiding my parents for weeks. My dad isn't mad about the dog thing, he never was!' Beck exclaimed, his frustration bubbling over. He hadn't spent any real time with his parents since his dad had gotten out of hospital because Jade couldn't face them.

'He got _mauled_! And it was _my_ fault!' He could see on Jade's face how much this bothered her, he hadn't realised before. He took both of her hands in his and led her over to the couch.

'Babe, it was an accident. We all know you didn't mean for it to happen. I love you. My parents _adore_ you. Nothing's changed. I promise.' He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 'I miss being able to hang out with my parents without feeling like I'm leaving you out. Please come.'

Jade sighed. She never could say no to those eyes. 'Fine.' Beck smiled, kissing her pouted lips. 'Say you love me,' she demanded.

'I love you, Jade West,' he declared. Jade just rolled her eyes trying to supress a smile.

* * *

Later that evening, after they'd all sat around the table for dinner, they moved into the living room. Beck and Jade set up Monopoly on the coffee table, moving the sofas closer so that the board was within easy reach and doling out the money, while Priya and Kevin loaded the dishwasher.

'So,' Beck clapped his hands once as his parents joined them in the living room, taking the armchairs on the other side of the table from the sofa where he and Jade sat. 'Are we doing teams or on our own?'

'On our own,' Jade said quickly. 'I am a Monopoly shark and I don't need you holding me back.' She grinned. 'No offense, babe.'

Beck narrowed his eyes at her in a mock glare while his parents laughed.

'We'll see about that,' said Priya. 'I don't think anyone's ever beaten Kevin at Monopoly.'

A few hours later, they saw that Jade's boasts were not unfounded. 'So, that would be fifty but since I have a hotel, it's two thousand.' Jade smiled smugly, holding her hand out for Kevin's rent money.

'Damn girl, why did we let her buy Mayfair?' Kevin grumbled handing over the majority of his money. 'I need to mortgage something.'

Thirty minutes later, Jade was officially declared the winner. Beck attempted to relieve the tension in the room with an innocent question. 'So, Dad, what do you want for Father's Day?'

'For you to break up with Jade,' Kevin huffed.

* * *

They were lying in bed in the RV when Jade's phone buzzed with a notification from The Slap. Beck Oliver has posted a new status. Jade glanced at Beck lying beside her, he glanced at her phone screen and grinned. She swiped to read it.

'Asked my dad what he wants for Father's Day. He said, "For you to break up with Jade." He's still made about the whole dog attack thing.'

'Seriously, Beck? You swore he wasn't mad!' Jade sat up in bed, glaring down at her boyfriend.

'Babe, relax. He isn't mad, I just thought we should give the student population of Hollywood Arts something new to gossip about.' Beck grinned.

Well, that wasn't a bad idea. Jade smiled, laying back down with her head on Beck's chest. 'Maybe you're right.'

Beck looked at Jade out of the corner of his eye. 'I know that look. What are you planning?'

'I think it's time we take control of our own narrative.'


End file.
